Massages are Heavenly
by Wishful Yaoi Desire
Summary: Jyugo keeps escaping his cell, which constantly pisses Hajime off. Hajime, a major workaholic, is constantly stressed out, and not just with Jyugo escaping. Jyugo offers to help, and the morning becomes something more. Rated M for sex, Yaoi. One-shot Pairing: Jyugo and Hajime Anime: Nanbaka


"Number 15..." Hajime pinched his nose, groaning. Yet again, he came to work to find out Jyugo had escaped. However, Jyugo would never leave the prison, rather he would just sneak into the guard room to sleep.

And low and behold, that is just where Jyugo was. He was sleeping soundly on the bed, his arms and legs curled inward slightly, with the little black cat, Kuu sleeping against his chest. Kuu had woken up at Hajime's presence, and let out a soft meow. It was early in the morning, so the other guards were still working their shifts, and no one would show up for another few hours.

Hajime bent down and picked up Kuu, petting him softly. "Are you egging him on Kuu?" He asked the little cat. He got another meow as a response before setting Kuu down on the floor.

Hajime turned back to Jyugo, kicking the legs of the bed to make it shake. "Hey! Number 15, wake up!" He yelled. Jyugo woke with a start, and fumbled around before falling off the bed in a very comical way.

"Oooowwwww.." He groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. Jyugo yawned, stretching his arms and peering up at the guard. "What's with you? I was just sleeping."

"You left your cell again, you know that is against the rules."

Jyugo shoved a finger in his ear as he signed. "So? I can't sleep with those guys, they are too loud. You know that."

Hajime gritted his teeth, reaching down to grab one of Jyugo's arms and pull him up roughly. "That isn't an excuse! You need to behave."

Jyugo leaned towards Hajime slightly, peering at him with his heterochromia eyes. "And if I don't? What will you do to me?" He purred.

Hajime shivered. That deadly look Jyugo was giving him, it wasn't a killer look, but more like... a seductive one.

"You will be put into solitary confinement."

Jyugo pouted. "Is that all? Laammee." Jyugo leaned forward to smirk at Hajime. "I was hoping for something else..." Hajime was startled, and Jyugo took the opportunity to slip out of Hajime's grasp and laze back onto the bed.

Hajime mentally shook his head. He had always been so good at keeping his emotions in check, and here was this 16 year old toying with him. He was angry, but mostly at himself. The warden had given him even more work to do, on top of what he already has, and it was stressing himself out.

"Get up brat, I am taking you back to your cell." Hajime took a step towards him, reaching out to grab Jyugo but was startled when Jyugo reached out and slipped his hand into the older man's.

"You seem stressed out, want me to help?" Jyugo spoke calmly, a twinkle in his eyes as he stared up at Hajime. Hajime narrowed his eyes at the boy. Normally he would just ignore everything that comes out of Number 15's mouth, but something kept him from doing so.

"Like what?"

Jyugo grinned, knowing he had captured Hajime's interest. "Just a simple massage of course. Massages are known for helping people relax. Plus... I am rather good with my hands." Jyugo purred. Hajime glared at him. He didn't want to lose himself, but he knew this boy was pulling at the strings now.

Hajime sighed, he was stressed out, and a massage would be nice...

Jyugo tugged on his hand lightly, and Hajime found himself laying on his stomach on the bed, with Jyugo straddling his hips. Jyugo snapped his fingers, leaning down and breathing against Hajime's ear as he spoke.

"Just relax, I will take care of you."

Hajime shivered, he really was at the mercy of this boy. Hajime decided that after Jyugo got bored of massaging, he would drag him back to his cell. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

Jyugo ran his fingers along Hajime's shoulders, rubbing at the tense muscles. He continued along Hajime's back, pressing and needing into the flesh.

"I am guessing work has not been easy on you? The Warden must have given you such a big load."

"How did you know that?"

Jyugo pressed his finger's hard into Hajime's hips, earning a wince. He smirked. "There is only so much to do here, so I tend to learn quite a bit. Mostly about you though."

Hajime let out a soft chuckle as Jyugo's fingers worked on him. "Sounds like you are captivated by me, or something."

Jyugo bent over so his face was next to Hajime's. "And if i were?" Hajime turned his head slightly, to glare at the boy. Jyugo just grinned at him.

"You are being inappropriate Number 15." Hajime warned darkly. Jyugo moved his hands down to the edge of Hajime's jacket before sliding his fingers under. "Hey, I am bored, and you are pent up, don't you think that is a good match?"

Jyugo slide his fingers along Hajime's back, causing the older man to shiver. "E-enough! Get off me. You are going back to your cell!" Hajime growled. He tried to shift himself to sit up, but realized just what a mistake that was.

He stared up at Jyugo, who had a seductive look on his face. He looked down at Hajime, and licked his lips. _'Damn, hormonal teenager!'_ Hajime thought, that look of Jyugo's was killer.

Jyugo leaned down, running his hands under Hajime's jacket and pushing it up as he went. "Why don't you call me Jyugo? I want to hear my name from your lips."

Jyugo massaged Hajime's chest directly, and Hajime could feel himself heating up at the touch. Jyugo was beyond sexy, he could feel Jyugo's desire. Hajime sighed, his brows furrowing.

"Blasted kid!" Hajime groaned, before gripping Jyugo's shirt and flipping them around, so he was on top.

Jyugo gasped, before running his hands along Hajime's neck to pull him closer. He tugged off the man's hat and tossed it to the side. "Now.. it is getting good." The boy breathed, tickling Hajime's lips.

He had enough.

Hajime kissed Jyugo deeply, pressing the boy into the mattress. He heard a muffled moan which only spurred him on.

Jyugo's mouth opened slightly, and Hajime wasted no time thrusting his tongue into that wet cavern.

Jyugo mewled, raising his hips to meet Hajime's. He ground against the older man in need. Hajime pulled back, breathless and unbelievably turned on. Jyugo was panting, his mouth hung open as he stared up at Hajime with half-lidded eyes.

"You are like a cat in heat." Hajime commented. Jyugo responded with tugging at Hajime's jacket.

"Why don't you treat me like one then?" He mewled. Hajime growled. Clothes were shed, all but their boxers, and Hajime leaned back to admire the blemish free body. Hajime reached down to pull out some cuffs from his jacket, and looked at Jyugo.

Jyugo raised his arms obediently, smirking at Hajime, his eyes glittering with desire. Jyugo's cock was pressing hard against his now soaked boxers. Hajime couldn't believe how delicious Jyugo looked.

He wasted no time in handcuffing Jyugo's hands to the bed's bar-like headboard.

"You won't be escaping anytime soon." Hajime breathed, bitting Jyugo's lips. Jyugo tugged at the cuffs, before turning his eyes back on the man. "I wouldn't even if wanted to, baldy."

Hajime knew Jyugo could easily escape, but seeing the boy nearly chained, naked, panting and horny below him, was a major turn on.

Hajime wanted to mark Jyugo's neck, but growled, remembering the blasted shackle that lay there. He shifted his body and bit Jyugo's shoulder roughly, earning a gasp. The boy squirmed below him, rutting his hips needingly against Hajime's.

Hajime sucked and continued to tenderize the flesh beneath his lips, and bathed in the beautiful sounds coming from Jyugo.

Hajime leaned back, admiring the work he had done. He had marked Jyugo as his own. "Everyone will know you belong to someone now, Number 15."

Jyugo hissed, tugging at the cuffs. "Why are you keeping this cat waiting? Give me more..." He wrapped his long legs around Hajime's waist, pulling him down. Hajime chuckled.

"Eager, aren't we?"

Jyugo rolled his eyes. "Oh just fuck me already baldy."

Hajime nipped at his cheeks, running a hand down Jyugo's chest and slipping underneath the boxers, earning a moan. "Well isn't that romantic. Jyugo turned his head, huffing and biting Hajime's lower lip and tugging on it.

"Hurry up..."

Hajime leaned up, pulling down his own boxers, and freeing his large member. Jyugo visibly started to drool at the sight while lifting his hips up for Hajime to free him as well.

"Like what you see?" Hajime asked.

"Oh hell yes." Jyugo breathed. After both boxers were cast aside, Hajime leaned down and ground their hips together, their cocks sliding along each other. Jyugo tilted his head back, arching his back as he moaned, the feeling heavenly.

"You want this Number 15?" Hajime teased, sliding his fingers along the dip of Jyugo's hips and holding them still.

Jyugo gritted his teeth. "Hurry up!"

"Why don't you beg?"

Jyugo blinked, before turning his head, blushing. His black and red hair covered his eyes before he turned back to look up at Hajime.

"Please.. please thrust your giant cock inside me, I need you so bad, please..."

Hajime smiled. "Good boy, you get your reward." Hajime slid his hands between Jyugo's thighs and opened the boy's legs wide. Jyugo's dick jumped in anticipation, and Jyugo closed his eyes as he gasped.

His hole twitched, and Hajime licked his fingers and ran a single one against the pink bud. Jyugo shivered and moaned. "Have you had sex before?" Hajime asked, slipping a digit in easily. Jyugo shook his head. "O-of course not!"

"So why is it so open for me, hmm?" Hajime slipped in another finger, spreading this which caused Jyugo to cry out.

"Don't tell me.. you have been doing this yourself?" Jyugo arched his back as a third finger was added. "S-So what if I have?"

Hajime smirked. "I would have loved to see that... Little Number 15, sprawled out as he plays with his ass. What a sight that must be."

"S-shut up." Jyugo groaned.

Hajime pulled his fingers out of Jyugo, earning a whine as he leaned forward to press the same fingers to Jyugo's lips. "Suck." He commanded. Jyugo glared at him. "Suck the same fingers that were in my ass? Hell no."

"You want me to fuck you or not?" Hajime grinned down at the boy. He knew Jyugo wanted him bad, just as much as he did.

Jyugo gulped, before opening his mouth. Hajime thrust his fingers hard into Jyugo's mouth, nearly making him gag. Jyugo's brows furrowed with annoyance, but he clamped his mouth down on Hajime's fingers as he sucked and licked at them.

Before too long, Jyugo was enjoying it, and the lustful face of his was making Hajime's cock grow even harder.

Hajime pulled his fingers out of Jyugo's hot mouth with a pop, and Jyugo stared at him with saliva slipping out of his mouth.

Hajime never knew just how pent up he had been until he had this boy sprawled before him and open for the taking. He slicked up his cock before positioning himself between the boy's legs. Neither spoke as Hajime slowly pushed himself in.

Jyugo's eyes widened as he tossed his head back, moaning as he tugged at his cuffs.

"Soo.. tight..." Hajime gasped, the hot insides of Jyugo were enough to make him nearly come right there.

He continued to press on, before filling up Jyugo completely.

"Are you alright?" Hajime asked. Jyugo gave him a look. "Oh... now y-you are being gentle?" He hissed.

Hajime let out a laugh. "I apologize, I will treat you with care." He smiled sincerely at the boy. Jyugo pouted. "I'm not some damn breakable toy."

"That you are not." Hajime began to move his hips, thrusting into Jyugo; first slowly, then with dangerous speed.

"N-Not so Faaaaasssaaahhhnnnn..."

Jyugo became a moaning mess below him, and it wasn't until Hajime angled himself just so, that Jyugo cried out even louder. Hajime grinned. "Found it." He continued to pound relentlessly into Jyugo's sweet spot, making the boy go wild.

A sudden loud snap of the chains echoed throughout the room as Jyugo broke the cuffs. Jyugo had his arms slip around Hajime's neck as he pulled the man down to kiss. Their tongues danced for dominance as Hajime continued to make Jyugo see stars.

"Aahhhhnnn! ahh-ahhhh.. H-Hajime! Ahnn"

Jyugo clawed at Hajime's back in need, so hard that Hajime could feel his skin breaking at the contact.

It only turned him on more.

Jyugo's cries rang out as Hajime brought him closer and closer to breaking.

"Ahh.. I-I'm closssee aahhnnn. H-Hajimee!" Jyugo arched his back as he came in strips. His stomach covered in the beautiful laces of white.

Hajime gritted his teeth, feeling himself growing close. He started to pull out, but Jyugo's leg's clasped securely around his ass.

"N-no... inside.." Jyugo panted. Hajime felt his heart clench. He slammed even harder into Jyugo's tight hole, leaning down to capture those beautiful lips once again as he came hard inside the boy.

"Aahh...H-Hajime.." Jyugo mewled, shivering as he was filled up.

"N-numb... Jyugo.." Hajime panted out, feeling himself being drained, both physically and mentally.

Jyugo's eyelashes fluttered at the sound of his name, and he smiled at the older man. Another fatal attack to his heart.

Hajime pulled out, watching his own cum slip out between Jyugo's ass checks. The boy shivered and let out a soft moan at the feeling.

Hajime collapsed next to Jyugo, panting hard. Jyugo wrapped his arms around Hajime and hugged him tightly.

"So... you get clingy after sex?" Hajime noted, more to himself than to Jyugo. Jyugo nipped at his cheek.

"Shut up."

There was still time before a shift change with the guards, so Hajime relished in holding Jyugo close as the two drifted off.

 **Eeeeeeeyyy! So I recently started watching Nanbaka, and i got to a part that just made me think, "yup, i ship em!" So thus this story was born!**

 **For anyone coming from my voltron fanfic, I knooowww! don't yell at me ples! .**

 **I am hitting a bit of a rut on chapter 14 for Voltron, but I am trying to get it done! This story just came to me and I had to write it before it left my mind!**

 **Plus, there is such a small amount of Nanbaka fanfics out there! it is so sad!**

 **I kinda want to write one of Jyugo and Uno :3 huehuehue**

 **Don't yell at me if there are grammar mistakes, I didn't proofread this and I ain't gonna! I am too damn lazy, so mehhh**

 **Hope you liked! Comments are super appreciated!**


End file.
